Dearest
by Sarah Barah
Summary: Chapter 1 & Prologue up! The story of Inuyasha's father and how he met his mother. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Dearest

by Sarah Barah 

*Author's note:

Hello again! ^_^ Sarah Barah here! What's up ya'll? Big shout out to PasoLuver (aka Sarah)! Your new story is looking good! Keep up the great work! ^__~ Anyways, I wanted to start another story I got an idea for. I know, I know, I should be working on the sequel to Innocence, but I haven't got a clue how I'm even gonna start that one, so I decided to put this up first! :P I am epitimy of evil (and yes, I didn't spell epitimy right... I know... ;.; I can't spell! :( )! *sigh* Well, I came up with this idea when I was listening to the song, Dearest (hence the title), and I wanted to stick it up here and see whatcha thought. So, I would absolutely love you if you would review! @.@ PWEASE? Welpers, I'll let you read this and see if you enjoy it! Thank you! Byes! ^.~

****************************************************************************************** 

~Prologue~

Inuyasha stood, leaning against the side of the God Tree, his eyes of gold staring off into space. He was thinking of his past. It was a past he had never forgotten, yet he had never dared tell Kagome or the others, or even Kikyo for that matter. They just wouldn't understand. They couldn't know what it felt like to be ripped away from your mother, when you were only 8 yrs old. Nor could they know what it was like to be shunned by your only living family, and to be thought of as worthless. But, the very worst, and the most frustrating of all of it, was to lose his mother. For she was the only one in the world, that he knew, truly cared for him. Even despite his looks, and the fact that he was a half-breed. His mother still loved him. 

He smiled as he saw her face in his mind's eye., and sitting down to rest, he began to dream... of the past. 

******************************************************************************************

This is extremely short, so I'm going to post this up with the 1st chapter. Then you won't say I'm completely lazy... --.--; (even though I am... hehe...) So please read on! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1: Sesshomaru

Dearest

by Sarah Barah

*Author's note

This is the 1st chapter! All you need to know is that the things in _italics_, are when a character is thinking. Hopefully you will like the story! Please review and tell me if you do or if I need to change something! Ja ne! ^.~

**********************************************

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru

"Inukami-sama! Come see! Your pup is born! It is a boy!"

Inukami looked up. His blood red orbs flashed at the female demon-slave who had called to him. He got up slowly, his great white body moving slowly past the other youkai. He was in his demon form, a large white dog. His paws made house-sized prints in the dirt. He stopped, as a mist surrounded him and when it disappeared, in his place stood Inukami's human-like form. He was clothed in a white haote and hakama pants. His white mane was loose and hung down his back. His golden orbs were serious. He looked back to the demon-slave, who was dressed in a simple kimono, with a picture of a large blooming iris upon it. 

"This is great news, you must take me to her," he said to the demoness, his voice calm. She nodded and bowed, her kimono sweeping the ground. 

"Of course, Inukami-sama."

They walked toward a castle (much like Naraku's castle), each of the guards bowing at the sight of their master, and went inside, stopping at a large door. The door opened to reveal a female youkai, her dark hair plastered to her neck and the sides of her face with sweat. In her arms, she held a tiny demon-pup, his eyes still closed, and his breathing calm as he slept. The dog-youkai looked down at his mate and their son, his face calm. 

"He is beautiful, Maiko. You have done very well. You must rest now," he said to the female youkai, smiling softly. 

"Does my son please you, Inukami," Maiko replied, her voice tired.

"Of course, Maiko, you have done quite well. I told you that already, now rest, beloved," he said, hushing her and kissing her on the forehead. She nodded and laid her head back, clutching the tiny child to her chest. 

"What shall we call him, my love?"

Inukami thought for a moment. His gaze on the child who still lay slumbering.

"Why don't you pick, Maiko. You are better at naming than I am," he finally said, looking back to the demoness.

"Alright then... hmm...why not... why not Sesshomaru? That is a warrior's name, is it not?"

"Indeed. Sesshomaru _is_ a warrior's name. And a fine name it is! Then, if that is what you wish, Sesshomaru it shall be!"

Maiko smiled and rocked Sesshomaru, who finally opened his bright gold eyes to stare straight up at his father, his face blank.

****************

"Onward, Hiroshi. Head toward the village," Inukami called to the carriage driver as he got into a large black carriage. 

"Yes, sire," came the answer.

The carriage driver flicked the reins, and two great steel-gray horses, sprung forward. From their hooves rose fire, and they climbed into the sky. Inukami looked out the window as they rode, his glowing golden orbs staring at the countryside below him. Then, as they passed a castle, much smaller than his own, he saw a beautiful sight. A maiden of flowing hair the color of a raven's wings, and the large flowing gown of a lady of stature, sat gracefully beside a group of hydrangea. Around her were a group of her ladies-in-waiting, each tending to the maiden. As the inu-youkai stared at the maiden in awe, he noticed that he could smell no scent of demon on her.

__

Then, this lovely maiden must be human... but how could such beauty belong to a mere human?

He signaled to the driver to stop, and they landed a foot away from where the maiden was sitting. The women who were with the maiden, shrank back in terror, hiding behind their mistress. But the maiden showed no fear. She simply closed her eyes, on her face, a look of annoyance. 

"Tell me, sir demon, what is it you want from us here," the maiden said, still not looking up. This made Inukami smile.

"Excuse me, dear lady, but I wonder, why do you not cower before me, as do your slaves?"

Finally, she looked up. For the first time, he could see her dark brown eyes. They were as beautiful, and as stubborn looking as the rest of her.

"I refuse to show fear before a lower creature," she answered simply.

Inukami laughed, amused. The ladies-in-waiting continued to cower, fear in their eyes. 

"Ah, I see. Well, I would very much like to see you again, dear lady. Might you join me some time for a ride through the countryside," he asked, grinning. His fangs sparkled in the sunlight. Yet, still, the maiden remained calm.

"I shall think about it..." she answered, getting up and placing a hand in Inukami's. He kissed the hand softly and held it for a moment. "Lady, will ye tell me your name?"

"Only if you tell me yours," she said, taking back her hand.

"Indeed. I am Inukami, pleased to meet you," he said, bowing.

"Pleased to meet you, sir. I am Lady Takara." 

She bowed as well, smiling softly. 

"It is a pleasure to meet a demon who's manners are not disgraceful for once," she said, turning from him and signaling to the other women to come with her. He watched them go, and then turned back to the carriage, grinning.

"Let's go, Hiroshi." 

****************

"FATHER!"

"Hmm?"

Inukami looked up from his scroll to see Sesshomaru running towards him, his silvery mane that he inherited from his father, flying behinds him. 

"Sesshomaru! Slow down, my son! You will hurt yourself if you aren't careful!"

Sesshomaru stopped in front of Inukami, panting. Sesshomaru was 7 years old now and had inherited every bit of Inukami's looks. But his temperment was every bit, his mother's. 

"Father, I caught a human boy playing near our castle, and when I told him to leave, he wouldn't, so I killed him," young Sesshomaru said, smiling proudly. Inukami's face didn't change, but in his mind he was shocked. 

"Oh, so you did then, did you?"

Sesshomaru nodded. 

"Isn't it great, Father? Mother says I'll be just like a grown-up demon soon enough!"

"That is wonderful, son. I must go to the village though and give this scroll to Totosai, so you'll have to celebrate without me, alright?"

"Oh... alright," the young youkai said, disappointed. Inukami patted him on the head and walked to Maiko's room. There, he was met by one of her lady's-in-waiting. 

"I must speak to Maiko-sama," he said firmly.

"But, sire, she is not presentable at the moment," the demoness protested. 

"THEN MAKE HER PRESENTABLE," he growled, his gold eyes flashing red. The demoness shrunk back, and then after a few moments, she slid open the door and popped her head in. 

"Excuse me, Maiko-sama, but your Lord wishes to speak with you."

"Oh. Alright then, just a moment," came the reply.

"My Lady, he wishes to speak to you _now_," she whispered, her voice frightened. Maiko caught on immediately, and nodded, getting up and slipping on a thin blue yukata. Then, she went to the door. The other demoness stepped aside to let her through. When Inukami saw Maiko, he growled, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to an empty room and closing the door.

"What is this about, Inukami-sama," Maiko asked calmly, trying not to show her fear.

"You _knew_ that Sesshomaru killed that human child? And you did nothing to stop it?"

"Why, no... I mean, why would I? He was doing what all demons do, kill humans," she said. On her face was a look of confusion. Inukami stared at Maiko for a moment, not sure what to do. Then, he turned away, opening the door once more and walking out. Maiko stared after him in stunned silence.

*************************************************************************************************

So, did ya like? Hmmm? @.@ *prays silently* So, anyways, you met Inukami, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, and you even met Maiko and Takara, Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's mothers. I wonder... what will happen next? O.O 

You'll just have to keep reading to find out! D (Yesh, feel the evilness... MWAHAHAHAHA! XD)   
Toodles! ^.~

-Sarah Barah


End file.
